All the World is Birthday Cake
''All the World is Birthday Cake ''is the fifth episode of the second season of The Orville. The [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] makes first contact with another world and a new crewmember joins the ship. The episode is scheduled to air on January 24, 2019. The title is suspected to be drawn from the song "It's All Too Much" by The Beatles. All the World is Birthday Cake is written by Seth MacFarlane and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill who directed the first season episode of Command Performance. Music was composed by John Debney. Plot Production Filming began in early March 2018Charles Maceo's resume lists filming of the episode for March 5, 2018."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. under the direction of Robert Duncan McNeill. The return of McNeill, who earlier had directed the episode ''Command Performance'' in Season 1, was first revealed in May."Charles Maceo". Actors Access. Last accessed May 4, 2018. Early cast lists were published to IMDB in early May,"Episode #2.4". IMDB. Last accessed May 4, 2018. which announced the character of Chief Advisor Makkal, and in June. Actress Heather Horton announced she would appear as Science Prefect in June."Heather Horton". Actors Access. Last accessed June 6, 2018. The surprise appearance of Ted Danson as a Planetary Union admiral was first revealed by director Jonathan Frakes on August 4.Iacovino, Kayla. "STLV18: Jonathan Frakes Reveals Ted Danson And More Stars Join Marina Sirtis In His ‘The Orville’ Episode". TrekMovie. Aug. 4, 2018. 20th Century Fox published a press release on the episode on December 4, 2019.Listings - ORVILLE, THE. The Futon Critic. Last accessed Dec. 4, 2018. Cast Main Cast * Seth MacFarlane as Cpt. Ed Mercer * Adrianne Palicki as Cmdr. Kelly Grayson * Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn * Scott Grimes as Lt. Gordon Malloy * Jessica Szohr as Lt. Talla Keyali * J. Lee as Lt. Cmdr. John LaMarr * Peter Macon as Lt. Cmdr. Bortus * Mark Jackson as Isaac Special Guest Cast * Ted Danson as Admiral * Robert Curtis Brown as Chief Advisor Makkal * John Rubinstein as unknown * Niko Nicotera as unknown * Jennifer Landon as Ukania * Robert Curtis Brown as unknown Recurring Cast * Chad L. Coleman as Klyden * Chris Johnson as Cassius * Mike Henry as Dann * Blesson Yates as Topa * Kyra Santoro as Ensign Turco Guest Cast * Heather Horton as Science Prefect * Marie-Francoise Theodore as Advisor #2 * Gigi Hessamian as Physicist * Meredith Thomas as Nurse * Matthew Foster as Regorian Doctor * Arriane Alexander as Regorian Doctor #2 * Erica Shaffer as Obstetric Surgeon #1 * Brandon Young as Obstetric Surgeon #2 * Carlos E. Campos as Obstetric Surgeon #3 * Carlos Arellano as Burly Man * Evan Angone as Cameraman * Chet Grissom as Aide * Julienne Irons as Prisoner * Charles Maceo as Camp Guard #1 * Cory Tucker as Camp Guard #2 * Chad Wood as Warden * Jack Kennedy as Military Security Guard * Thai Edwards as Holding Cell Guard * Troy Vincent as Man in Lab Coat Uncredited Guest Cast * Matthew Foster as Dr. Feylar"Episode 2.4". IMDB. Last accessed June 5, 2018. References Category:Episodes